


Jealousy

by CircusMagician



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone/Seokmin, He Is The Literal Sun, M/M, More love for him please, RISE SEOKMIN SHIPS, SEOKMIN STANS RISE, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seokmin Lovin', Seokmin is adorable and Soonyoung is shook, Smooching, Unintentional possessive Soonyoung, not much but a little, rating gets a teeny bit higher near the last chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusMagician/pseuds/CircusMagician
Summary: Soonyoung was not a jealous person. Not at all, not one bit. He is the least jealousy filled person on the planet. But when he sees Seokmin, smiling that beautiful eye smile and laughing that angelic laugh towards the other members, you could presume that he might be a little jealous.~First fic, feedback is appreciated





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, i'm not the best writer but i wanted to give it a try  
> besides...Seokmin needs more love,

Soonyoung was not a jealous person. Not at all, not one bit. He is the least jealousy filled person on the planet. 

But when he sees Seokmin, smiling that beautiful eye smile and laughing that angelic laugh towards the other members, you could presume that he might be a little jealous.  
Soonyoung should be the only one who can witness such a beautiful occurrence in the day, that smile should be reserved from him and only him…

Is what the jealousy is saying, in reality Soonyoung just wants Seokmin to be happy, whether it be with him or with someone else.

(but mostly with him)

Soonyoung knows that what he’s thinking is probably ridiculous but he just wants to see Seokmin smile at him the way he does with everyone, but in this scenario it’s for the rest of his life.

It was always easy for the two to get along, because their personalities just seemed to match each other’s so well. From the time that they were doing seventeen TV right up until now, they’ve been completely inseparable. So when suddenly one day, Seokmin confessed to him, Soonyoung just about jumped on him and peppered him with feather light kisses, whilst saying multiple ‘I love you too’ and ‘you’re so adorable’ making the younger blush.

It seems that Soonyoung wasn’t the only member who loved Seokmin.

Whilst being in Seventeen, Soonyoung has noticed that each of the members have different ways that they talk and look at his precious boyfriend, but it never truly occurred to him until now, just how touchy they were with him. If that feeling like a knot in your stomach that slowly rises up to your chest and gets stuck there, is what is known as jealousy. 

Then yeah, that’s exactly how Soonyoung feels.

Soonyoung’s ears perk up as he notices that Seokmin is calling him over to the group he has gathered in a matter of minutes. That sunshine smile overtakes his senses and fills him with joy as he hastily walks over and stands next to Seokmin.

Seokmin gives him a hug and a slight peck on the lips before going to sit down around the table, as there was a meeting that Seungcheol asked for in order to discuss their newest comeback.  
Whilst he’s speaking, Soonyoung gets lost in Seokmin’s eyes and proceeds to forget what the meeting was about until Seungcheol calls him up to talk about the choreography. Soonyoung is still dazed and fumbles over some of his words, he looks around at all the members who are looking straight back at him with determination to get the choreo right in their next performance.

When his eyes reach Seokmin’s, he sees a ray of sunshine that blinds him with a bright smile, mumbling the last sentence about the choreo, Soonyoung goes to sit back down. The meeting finishes and he excuses himself. he can’t hold back his smile as there was a giddy feeling rising up in his chest which seems to not allow prevention of the goofy smile. 

Soonyoung skips back to the dance practice room and decides when he enters, he’s going to make a show that Seokmin is his, and if anyone wants him, they have to go threw him and his undying love from his precious sun flower.

When he opens the door to the practice room, he gets that knot in his chest once again as he sees a sight that would make anyone jealous.


	2. Brotherly Love

Soonyoung stops dead in his tracks as the sight before him unfolds. There’s his boyfriend, leaning over a table in order to reach Chan’s face to wipe off a crumb that was stuck near his lips. Soonyoung’s heart stops as he sees Seokmin eat the crumble which is then followed by a laugh between the two.

He sees Minghao, Vernon and Seungkwan approach the table and tease the two about the previous action. Soonyoung doesn’t pick up on many of the words as he notices that when Seokmin stands up, it’s as though the others are drawn to him like a magnet and proceed to poke, tease, laugh and hug him all throughout the rest of their conversation.

It might just be him, but doesn’t Minghao’s hand look a little too low on Seokmin’s back, and doesn’t Seungkwan’s teasing look a lot like that of flirting?

And is this the jealousy speaking?

As Soonyoung continues to watch the scene in front of him unfold, he notices the look in Seokmin’s eyes. It’s that of adoration for his dongsaengs, he smiles and laughs with them so genuinely that it makes Soonyoung’s heart ache for that same attention.It might just be him, but he notices that whenever Seokmin looks at him, smiles, teases or laughs at his cheesy jokes, there’s something different in his eyes than just adoration.

Soonyoung is not bragging, but he’s pretty sure it might be something more than just adoration…

As he hears the laughs of the younger members as they continue to crowd and hover around Seokmin, Soonyoung feels himself starting to smile at the antics of the maknae’s. 

Seokmin’s always been good with people, even when they had just started out in Seventeen TV. He was always the one who got along with everybody and managed to cheer everyone up even if they were sad, Soonyoung shouldn’t be surprised when he sees the other members being so friendly with him, because that’s just how it has always been.

He sits down next to Mingyu who is having a very intense debate with Wonwoo about how he needs to stop leaving his clothes everywhere. He sees Wonwoo shrug before turning back to his phone and proceeding to ignore a whining Mingyu.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes at the couples ‘lover’s quarrels’ before turning his attention back to the group which have now proceeded to tease Seungkwan about something.

‘Probably Hansol’ Soonyoung thinks. As the others poke fun at the poor main vocal, Soonyoung looks back at Seokmin who is now sitting on top of the table and smiling at the others. Again there’s that look of fondness in his eyes, the kind of look that you would give a child when they accomplish a task. 

He continues to stare at the angel who is just across the room before he notices that said angel is now making eye contact with him and gets up to walk over. But before he can make it even two steps towards him, Chan decides at that moment to pull on Seokmin’s arm and show him another one of his Michael Jackson inspired moves, which Seokmin seems to happily agree upon seeing.

‘if he is not able to come here, I’ll just go to him’ Soonyoung thinks this before getting up and walking towards his boyfriend.

“what’s going on here Seokmin-ah?”

Seokmin looks over and smiles a bright toothy grin before he wraps one of his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders, the contact of the touch causing Soonyoung to get butterflies.

“Chan is just showing me some dance moves, he’s very impressive isn’t he?” he sees Chan blush slightly at the compliment.

“I am in the performance team hyung!” Chan answers before smiling and continuing with his dance.

Suddenly there’s a warm body pressed against Soonyoung’s shoulder, and he notices that Minghao has now decided to give Seokmin a back hug, with his head on Seokmin’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around his mid-section. Soonyoung has to remind himself that Minghao has always been a person who loves giving skinship to all the members, but he experiences that familiar knotting in his chest whenever he sees anyone with Seokmin.

“I’ll be right back” Soonyoung says before making his way to the bathroom once again.

‘I really need to find a better place to gather my thoughts’

He splashes water on his face before deciding to go back out, but just before he does he hears a crash and thump coming from the dance practice room and voices that are muffled behind the doors as he hears a distinctive name being called out.

“Seokmin-hyung!”


	3. Parental Love

Soonyoung rushes out of the bathroom and sees the rest of the members crowding around a figure which is now lying on the ground. Soonyoung rushes over to the crowd and instantly notices that it’s Seokmin on the ground hugging his knee.

“Seokmin-ah!” He lunges forward and lays a kiss on his forehead before hugging him close. He sees Seokmin smile before he sits himself up.

“I’m alright hyung, I just had a small fall, nothing to worry about” Seokmin smiles again and goes to get up with a worried Soonyoung on his arm when suddenly the leaders voice can be heard.

“what just happened here?” Seungcheol’s voice makes the group part like the red sea, it’s then that Soonyoung notices that following behind him is Jeonghan who looks equally confused until they catch a glimpse of Seokmin on the ground holding his leg close, this is when he notices a cut on Seokmin’s knee.

Seungcheol looks determined when he steadily walks over to Seokmin, Jeonghan trailing behind him, they both exchange a look before Seungcheol reaches down and scoops a very confused Seokmin up bridal style.

“ah! Hyung I’m okay really!” Seokmin protests before, he is being walked across the room, a blush slightly staining his cheeks. As he is being put down on a bench on the other side of the room, the rest of the members look apprehensive on whether they should go over or not. On the other hand, Soonyoung walks over quietly and sits down by Seokmin’s head as he is now lying on the bench, as he observes the scene in front of him, he sees the two eldest members fawning over Seokmin as if he was their child. 

‘typical Jeongcheol’ Soonyoung thinks before returning his attention back to the scene.

The cut that was previously seen was now covered over with a bandage that Jeonghan put over it.

‘I suppose he can be an angel sometimes’

“Hyung, I could have taken care of it myself” he sees Seokmin protest before an adorable pout becomes present on his already adorable face.

“I know, I just wanted to make sure” Jeonghan smiles before standing up looping his arm through Seungcheol’s. 

This particular scene would happen often, whenever one of the other members got injured Jeonghan and Seungcheol would always be the first to help take care of that particular person. Although it happened often, because all of seventeen were so energetic and decided that the ‘don’t touch the floor it’s lava game’ was a necessity on a daily basis, Soonyoung couldn’t help but notice the slight smiles on Jeongcheol’s faces as they had to deal with yet again another injured child.

His so called ‘Jealousy’ seemed to subside when he noticed that the look they gave Seokmin, was the same look Seokmin gave to the other younger members. One of affection, because as the eldest, the two had an unofficial duty to take care of everyone.

“Now if you will excuse us” This seemed to have snapped Soonyoung out of his thoughts as he goes to see the couple leaving the room after one last check over Seokmin who smiled and waved them off.

As everyone seems to disperse back into their regular routines, he notices that Seokmin is now resting his head on his lap and smiling up at him with a loving look.

“what?” Soonyoung says, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I don’t know…. it’s just that” Seokmin gives him a look that’s indescribable 

“From this angle, I can see straight up your nose hyung” Seokmin leaps up and starts to run before Soonyoung even processes what has just been said, when he does, he runs after Seokmin, an ever-present smile on his face.

‘This huge dork is my boyfriend’


	4. Bromance Love

It's has been about a week since the last incidences of jealousy displayed by Soonyoung. Soonseok have been happy playing around with each other and making all the other members cringe with their lovey-Dovey antics.

'Get a room'

'You two are so sweet I think I got a cavity' 

'I'm gonna start puking rainbows if you don't stop'

These were some of the many things that have been said to the duo throughout the week. 

Not that they really minded, they were in love and they liked to openly show it to each other, even if the result of it was wolf whistles and 'awwing' heard by the members straight afterwards.

A relatively quiet day was happening in the seventeen dorm rooms, or as quiet as thirteen boys could get. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were snuggled up on the couch watching some superhero movies.

Jihoon was sitting on a single couch with headphones in, Jun and Joshua were tutoring each other in Chinese and English and all the other members were in their respective rooms.

Soonyoung was currently going over the choreography for the comeback in his head whilst in the kitchen, Seokmin was cooking food for everyone else. 

Originally, Soonyoung had planned to move to the practice room so he could properly see the choreography, but he couldn't resist seeing an adorably focused Seokmin in the kitchen.

'Cute' he thought to himself before he sees said Seokmin walking towards the living room. He didn't think much of it though, probably going to ask Mingyu for some help.

Before he could get back to his visual training, Soonyoung hears a distinctive yell coming from the living room, he rushes toward the sound, worried that Seokmin hurt himself again.

What he's met with is an odd scene before him, causing the jealousy to start bubbling up within his heart once again.

Seokmin, still currently in an apron is now sprawled across Mingyu and Wonwoo, his legs on Mingyu's lap whilst his head is on Wonwoo's.

He vaguely sees Jihoon, Jun and Joshua getting up from their previous position with devilish looks on their faces.

Seokmin looks as though he is in a daze after being pulled onto the couch, before he processes what's happened, he's being attacked by five pairs of hands tickling him.

Loud laughter can be heard throughout the dorm as the five are relentless.

Soonyoung watches the scene in front of him, a new sensation stirring in him. 

He's mine.

As the laughter from the couch slowly subsides, Seokmin sits up obviously tired from the tickling, the others just laugh and pat his head, Mingyu and Wonwoo go as far as pecking him lightly on the cheek.

No threesomes are happening whilst I'm still around

Seokmin gets up and walks past Soonyoung to get back to his cooking duty.

When everything goes back to normal, Soonyoung goes into the kitchen and sees Seokmin now cutting some vegetables.

A light smirk is present on his face as he stalks toward Seokmin, upon reaching him he turns him around and traps him between his arms and the bench.

"You're mine"

Soonyoung states this fact before kissing him aggressively on the lips.


	5. True love

Laughter.

The most beautiful and loudest laughter he's heard. 

Soonyoung was confused, who was laughing?

That's when he snapped out of his thoughts and realised what had just happened, him and Seokmin were in the kitchen, Soonyoung pinning him against the counter whilst whispering that Seokmin was his.

Very slowly Soonyoung moved away from Seokmin, his head down and looking at the floor, a noticeable blush rising up his neck to his face.

How embarrassing.

Seokmin was laughing at him, was it because of what he said? Soonyoung's emotions overtook him in that moment so he hadn't realised what happened until he heard Seokmin laughing.

Speaking of, Seokmin was now on the floor holding his stomache in pure joy, he was laughing so hard that tears started coming out of his eyes, it took a couple minutes before he had calmed down enough to speak coherent sentences.

"What are you talking about hyung?" A noticeable giggle was threatening to breakthrough Seokmin's speech.

Soonyoung stayed silent.

"Of course I'm yours, who else's would I be" Seokmin smiles warmly and pulls Soonyoung in for a kiss.

It was sweet and delicate, so very full with love and so right. When they break away Soonyoung looks up at 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it's just that I see you with the others and you get so close with them and I didn't know what to do, I would watch it and think that you didn't need me and-" Soonyoungs rambling was cut short when he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Don't be stupid, I love you, always remember that"

Soonyoung smiles, unfortunately the couples moment was cut short due to the sudden wolf whistles and cheers from the members.

"That was just like in a drama, you too couldn't be more cheesy" seungkwan rolled his eyes as he says this.

"You guys are so cute, I'll be right back I need to go to the dentist because I just got cavities from that sweetness" Seungcheol says this whilst wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Our babies are growing up aren't they" Jeonghan teases.

Soonseok smile evilly at each other before turning to the rest.

"Grandma! These youngsters need to learn to respect their elders!" Seokmin slips into the grandma and grandpa skit, Soonyoung following along effortlessly.

"Grandpa, I think you're right, they need to learn some manners"

Soonseok walk hand in hand past seventeen and continue the skit for a few hours before they finally got bored of tormenting the others.

When everyone finally goes to bed at the end of the day, Seokmin goes to Soonyoung's room and crawls into the bed with him.  
Waking the dancer in the process.

Soonyoung smiles before opening his arms and allowing Seokmin to crawl closer to him so he doesn't fall off the bed in the middle of the night.

"Before I came here I tried to do this with Seungkwan but he just kicked me out of our room" Seokmin whispers.

"Sounds like Seungkwan, wait! I was your second choice?! How could you!"

Seokmin laughs and hugs him closer.

"Don't worry, even if you are the second choice, you're always the better one"

They both close their eyes and let sleep overcome them, before drifting off, Seokmin hears one last barely audible remark from Soonyoung.

"Damn right I'm the better choice"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, and anything you think i should add


End file.
